


you’re working through the mileage in my head

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, St. Louis Cardinals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Carpenter turns to the first person he can find and grabs him up in a hug.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re working through the mileage in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becausemagnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausemagnets/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a 5 Times/Things/etc. fic for [**drummergroupie**](http://drummergroupie.livejournal.com/) but I failed spectacularly. It’s basically just “the one time Carp _really_ missed Matty.” And it’s a drabble. Ridiculously long title from “Teleport A  & B,” by the Spill Canvas.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Wainwright throws his arms in the air, collides with Molina halfway between the mound and home plate. Guys start spilling over the padded dugout railing and Busch Stadium erupts. Carpenter thinks they can probably hear them all the way back home in New Hampshire.

Fireworks explode in the night sky like it’s the Fourth of July and Carpenter feels like he’s going to explode right along with them.

Carpenter turns to the first person he can find and grabs him up in a hug.

But it’s not Matty, and all he can think is that it _should_ be.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
